beautiful Nightmare
by Simple-Girl'rocks
Summary: When their life turns upside down with a decision taken by their parents  will she be able to take it? will he ever fall in love?  will they make it through? or will it always be arranged!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there fanfikers! Lol**

**I'm new here and this is my very first fiction! It's niley DUH! Anyways take it easy on me there guys**

**Hate, love, don't care just review, I might need it to keep going haha! Please be honest … enjoy mouaaah!**

**Faiiry-M**

_**Miley POV**_

I looked to myself into the mirror. I looked beautiful but was I enough beautiful for him?

I let my hair fall down on my shoulder and I span around in my white dress then I took a deep breath ''this is it''. So if you are wondering who I am or what am I doing? I'm Miley Cyrus from Tennessee and I'm 18 and by the way I'm getting married today to Nick Jonas. Our parents have arranged this marriage. It started when james –my father got home one day and told me that I'll be marrying some dude. And well who am I to say yes or no besides I accepted because there's no way that living with some strange guy would be more hell the living with, so yeah I didn't argue. Anyway I don't know Nick- the guy I'm marrying though I know his brothers and I consider them brothers so I hope he'll be like them not to mention my best friend demi is joe's-his younger brother- girlfriend, they told me he was present in parties that our parents threw because our parents are rich and they always do those charity events and other stuff but I never talked to him and I never imagined that he will be my husband some day. Nick is not bad looking and have beautiful eyes-said Demi either that I don't know anything about him except that he had refused to get married this way and I really don't blame the guy I mean who still get arranged to chose their life mates? My lame excuse of a dad. I shook my head holding back tears ''hey miles are you ready'' asked Demi coming in I nodded in agreement ''well it's time beautiful'' she said smiling and helping me to pick up my dress.

**_Nick POV_**

''I can't believe I'm doing this'' I whispered to myself ''Nick take off these converse and put your sleeves down and put the damn tight on; it's not a fashion show it's a wedding'' I rolled my eyes at my dad's comment '' well it's MY wedding and no, I'm not doing anything of what you said.'' He sighted and said'' well hurry up it's time'' I looked one last time to the mirror ''let's hope that she's not ugly Betty'' I lied, I knew her very well. She's a blue eyed goddess and I've always stared to her beauty in the events and Jesus who didn't. I never talked to her but she's friends with my brothers, Demi and dani I mean even Frankie adores her. I never got the chance to know her but Frankie always ramble about the way she play with him and loves him and here I am marrying her because I'm forced too, I looked at the window considering to make a run for it but thought better then to do it so I made my way to my place while everyone looked at me. Fuck! I hate this. Then everyone including me looked up to the entrance of the chateau we're getting married in. she walked in holding hands with her dad; she looked beautiful in a gorgeous white dress and her brown locks fell down on her shoulders then she looked up to me and I saw her sight in relief. I starred right into her big blue eyes and I smiled a little to her which she returned it with a big pretty toothy smile.

**I know short… alright extremely short but I only made it so you tell me if it's worth it to continue writing this fic or not by clicking on that little button down! C yaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I didn't expect this to have such beautiful reviews thank u guys so much nd big hugs to my very first reviewers heartvibe & niley4eva2012 ! anyways here I am posting a new chapter! Read review! kiss

No one POV

Nick opened the car door for her to get in while she picked up her dress and waved to her dad smiling nervously. Hearing the other door shut and him putting his seat belt made her scared a little bit; she felt like it's so real and she had no idea what to say or what to do. He drove silently taking glances in her way sometimes. After an awkward silent ride Nick pulled in front the big mansion that their parents offered. He opened the door and entered with Miley behind him fighting with her dress ''stupid puffy dress!'' he laughed lightly and turned around to face her ''let me help you'' he said picking her up in bridal style as she squealed in surprise ''what are you doing? Put me down I'm going to fall'' ''well its traditions'' ''but I'm heavy your back will hurt you at the end of the stairs so put me down and I'll just go up myself '' ''Okay! Suit yourself'' he put her down lightly and went upstairs while Miley kept on fighting to move with her dress. Nick went to the shower immediately then he got out drying himself and putting pants and a white V-neck, he exited the dressing and noticed that Miley wasn't there yet so he went out and laughed lightly to the amusing sight; Miley was sitting on the first step of the stairs with her chin resting on her hand while she let out a frustrated sight. She looked up to see a smirking nick looking at her amused and said ''so…'' ''so?'' ''I was thinking'' ''you were thinking'' ''stop it'' ''what?'' '' your repeating everything I say'' ''sorry my bad I'll leave you alone'' he teased as he took a step up the stairs ''wait'' he smiled in victory and went back to face her ''I may need some help'' '' you may?'' ''alright, I need some help'' ''say please at least? Beg me? Make some effort?'' '' you know what I don't need your help.'' She stated picking her dress up and turning around to take the first step but she tripped with her high heels; she closed her eyes expecting to crush her bones but she felt two strong arms hold her tight so she opened her eyes breathing fast and looked to nick ''please'' she said in a hopeless voice and by that he picked her up until he reached the bed and made her seat on it ''thank you '' she said in a soft voice looking down'' you're welcome'' then he went to the side of the bed to get under the sheets ''uhm you can go have a shower now or change your dress,'' ''I can't'' she said softly ''why?'' ''I'm stuck. I can't make it to my heels and take them off…huh! My feet are hurting'' she said in a groan as she stretched her arms trying to make it to her heels, he got up and bent down on one nee and took them off ''I'll help you'' ''thanks! Remind me to never get married again or wear this freaking dress'' ''well that's why you actually get married for once'' he said helping her with the zipper while she held her hair up; he gulped at the sight of her lacy bra ''thanks'' ''you're welcome'' he turned around and went downstairs. Miley changed her dress into a robe and went to bed getting under the comfy sheets.

After 30 min

The brunette exited the bedroom wondering where nick has gone, she went downstairs to find him sleeping on the couch. She looked at him sighted covering him with a blanket then went to bed drowning into a dreamland of slumber the moment her head hit the pillow.

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing ''yes?'' '' how was it?'' ''was what Joe?'' '' common you're no longer a virgin'' WRONG I'm still virgin but I'm not telling you that '' go annoy someone else'' ''but w-'' I hang up and went to upstairs but when I turned the door knob and opened the door I found myself face to face with Miley quite surprised holding her hand up for the door knob. There was an awkward silence until she said in a low voice '' I made you breakfast'' then she passed me. I can't handle this awkwardness besides we don't even know each other to have sex or even love her.

After changing into black jeans and a white v-neck and having a shower I went downstairs to see her in a summer dress and flip flops she looked beautiful but whatever '' morning'' ''morning'' I licked my lips at the sight of the delicious plate '' you like it'' ''yeah thanks'' suddenly she turned around at looked at me ''I can't handle this it's so freaking awkward and- '' I don't know what came up to me but I felt the anger rise in my body as I knew what she was about to say so i stood up yelling and '' look I don't know you or love you. Don't expect me to be into you. I had my own life and I was satisfied with it. I don't know why I even married you. IT'S FUCKING ARRANGED, so don't even count on it '' she stood there with eyes wide open at my sudden outburst; It surprised me to see the fear tears in her eyes and especially what escaped her lips '' I'm sorry'' I didn't say a word and I exited the house. I didn't drive my mustang so I walked to my high school, MY world.

At school:

I walked into the hall of my high school and smirked as they all looked at me. This is my world I'm the popular guy not a fucking husband. I saw all of my friends AKA cheerleaders and baseball team and went to them; they gathered around me giving me their whole attention ''hey man'' '' How are you doing Cody?'' ''great, so why were you absent for 2 days? I was calling you and you wouldn't pick up'' ''yeah nick Cody is right where were you? I missed you?'' said Lucy the cheerleader in her high pitchy voice ''I was at a wedding'' ''really? Who's?'' ''Mine'' everyone in the group went dead silent and looked up at him until ''ha-ha! Funny one nick'' said Cody laughing hard while everyone joined him. Nick didn't bother to even explain so he just went to class

Meanwhile,

Miley changed into a cute white top and a ripped short jeans shorts and a pair of gladiators. She smiled to her reflection at the mirror after applying some make up and turned around to hit the nearest mall. After all the cleaning and doing the house chores she was bored and wanted to go to a mall. She jumped in surprise when she heard a sound in the kitchen ''Nick is home early?'' she thought and continued the stairs quietly since his outburst she decided to avoid him and just go out without him noticing her. As she reached to downstairs she heard a crush she picked a look toward it and her eyes went wide open and her face was pale like a ghost. It was a stranger man collecting stuff; it was a thief. She turned around quickly which caused the vase beside her to fall crushing into tiny pieces. She looked around trying to escape but she felt someone grab her wrist; she screamed and looked at the stranger in horror screaming at the top her lungs which earned her a slap across the face making her fall on the ground she held her cheek looking up in tears as she bucked up with her elbows ''D-don't H-hurt me! Just take what you want a-and d-don't h-hurt me'' he smirked and bent down as Miley's eyes widened more at the feel of the wall behind her ''yeah right Hottie! Well change of plans I'm going to take from the house and from YOU'' she got up and pushed him on the table which crushed as she was about to run he grabbed her leg so she fell flat on her face groaning in pain and causing some glassed decoration to crush down and cause her a bleeding bruise on her arm. He turned her around holding her wrist as he hit her everywhere as she screamed in pain. He tried to take off her v-neck which made it got ripped in her chest and to her bra coming into sight so she screamed for help but no one answered. She just wished if only nick walks in from the door and get him off of her but that never happened as she cried and kicked the stranger who was slapping her in return she saw a baseball bat that belongs to nick she grab it hardly. She took a hold of it and grabs it with all the force she got smacking it on his head with a scream escaping from her mouth. The man held his hand to his head but fainted. She pushed him off of her and run out as she grabbed the first car keys she saw. Running out from the house with her bloody face and scars all away her hands and long legs with her black lacy bra showing out since the t-shirt was ripped and rose up to her belly button. She got in Nick's Mustang trembling locking the doors and starting the engine driving to god knows where crying softly and trembling in fear looking behind from the mirror fearing the man to follow her.

Poor miley! Almost got raped… excited for nick's reaction or maybe she won't tell him well you'll figure it out…uhmmm…well….drumroooolll….TONIGHT… yep! Since you are wonderful readers I'm posting it tonight! Is nick going to be a jerk or not? We'll see it… or you can tell me how to make him react : jerk or caring! Just review and I'll do it for you. Love you so so so plenty much! Lmao

Well there you go… nick jerk or caring find out yourself ;]

And oh guys I'm reading perfectly imperfect! It's so freaking amazing go check it out! Fluffy yet sweet better read it ;]

Faiiry-M


	3. Chapter 3

**Well there you go… nick jerk or caring find out yourself ;]**

**Faiiry-M**

_**Nick POV,**_

I smirked as Cody told me and the crew some silly joke, and turned around to take my diet coke from Taylor's hand

''Hey Nicky isn't that your car? '' Said Lucy in her annoying voice

''No that wouldn't be possible I didn't brought it with-'' I stopped mid sentence as I recognized my Cobra Vantage Mustang ''-Me'' I continued in a whisper. My eyes traveled from my car to the nearest bench and saw a girl sitti- WAIT, WHAT? It's Miley sitting as a ball rocking back and forth and trembling on the bench; She was a mess I stared at her in shock as the others start to question why the girl AKA Miley has a ripped shirt and her black lacy bra showing off and why she's crying and bleeding with the bruises she got. I snapped when I heard penny say

''Poor girl, right Nick? '' I didn't say anything all I did is drop my coke and run to Miley like a crazy. I stopped in front of her and bent down at first she was horrified like I would kill her but when her eyes met mine I saw a glimpse of relief in them I cupped her cheeks and asked softly

'' are you okay Mi'?'' I knew it was a lame question but I was genuinely concerned she shook her head as she started to cry harder so I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders then In one motion I lifted her from her waist making her wrap her damaged legs around me and I felt her grip into my neck and curls tightly. I closed my eyes for a second

''its okay I'm here…its okay mile'' I felt her relax in my grip as I run my hands over her bare back since the shirt was lifted up. I started to walk as my friends looked at me with wide questioning eyes. I passed them to my car. I couldn't open the door of the passenger but it surprised me the hand of David taking the keys from Miley's pocket and opening the door for me I placed Miley and clicked her seat belt. I closed the door whispering a 'thank you' to David as he nodded with a soft smile and gave me the keys. I turned around to look at the others

''I'll see you guys tomorrow'' I whispered and got into the driver seat. I placed a kiss on Miley's forehead to console her as I looked to her swallowed eye and bleeding lips and scars of slaps on her cheek I felt my heart crack; she was a total mess. I didn't know why but all I could think of is how she feels. I started the engine and pulled out the way of the park under the stares of my friends and turning to the right to go Home.

Meanwhile,

I clicked in the security number of the gate and continued to drive as it opened until I got to the front of the mansion; I didn't even bother to park it in the garage…Not right now. All I'm caring for in this moment is the messed up poor girl sitting beside me with her wide blue eyes looking straight in front of her in kind of daze. I didn't know why my heart breaks when I see her like this, I don't know her; okay she's my wife but I don't know her or like her or love her, I'm indifferent toward her but I can't help it. I-it's complicated? True she's beautiful and stuff but i-I don't know…

I took a deep breath before I exited the car making my way to her side. I opened the door which caused her to look up at me and in her eyes I saw a mix of emotions; hurt, fear, pain… i leaned in to take off her seat belt and I felt her hot breath on my neck but I shook it off and that's when I saw the sexiest chest covered in a Victoria secret's black lacy bra I couldn't help but stare and then I looked up at her and I blushed furiously, and since when do I blush?

I opened her seat belt but was stopped by her hands gripping on mine. I knew she was afraid to go in so I looked into her eyes

''I'm with you'' I whispered as I slowly lifted her up in my arms while she relaxed in my arms. I closed the door with my foot and carried her bridal style to the door and it confused me to see it wide open. I entered with Miley's tight grip on my v-neck and that's when I saw a very big mess. Everything was smashed and some blood on the floor.

I continued hesitantly toward the stairs to the bedroom and I remembered the first time she refused to let me bring her upstairs in my arms ''I'm heavy your back will hurt you at the end of the stairs so put me down and I'll just go up myself '' well she was so light I smiled as I looked down to her to see her asleep; well that was fast. I made it to our bedroom and opened the door. I put her on the bed softly so she won't wake up. I took off my jacket and then I went and grabbed some warm water and cotton. I cleaned all her scars running the soft material up and down her arms and too long legs then I moved to her face; it was beautiful her nose, lips, rosy cheeks everything. She was stunning.

After taking off her shoes I decided to change for her which was weird. I made it to our walk-in closet and I couldn't make choice so I ended up taking one of my t-shirts. I came back; I made her lean on my body then I took off her ripped shirt slowly and making sure to not get lost and then I put my shirt on her I unbuttoned her shorts with my hands shaking and I was making sure to not look down especially that her hot slow breath was on my neck it was hard; I'm a guy. I slide them down of her legs and positioned her on the bed making sure she was comfortable. Then I looked around the room running my hand through my curls. I only took care of her because she needed help, anyone in my place would do that, I kept on repeating to myself. I was so exhausted so I just took off my shoes and lied down besides her looking to the roof and before I knew it I was looking to her until I went into a deep slumber.

I woke up slightly feeling the lack of something. I opened my eyes to see a figure slip away from my arms. How did she end up in my arms? Don't have an idea. I kept following every move she made with my eyes listening to her groan in pain from time to time then she started to walk heavily to the door and she disappeared, that's when I got up and followed her. I watched her as she marched on the steps of the stairs then I saw her start trembling and she nearly tripped on the steps but I was fast enough to catch her and she started to cry

''hey, hey don't cry'' I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she sat on the stairs broken but she jumped and pushed me off yelling '' DON'T TOUCH ME'' I was surprised. My mind kept telling me to just walk out and let her be but my other side was yelling at me to stay ''she needs you'' a voice whispered in the back of my head… am I going nuts now? I snapped out of my thoughts and followed Miley's gaze to see her focusing on one spot the one I found blood on. But it was all cleaned since I made the maids to do it

''why don't you take a cup of milk ok?'' she darted her eyes from the spot to my eyes the moment I asked her and nodded slowly. I helped her up and took her to the kitchen.

As her broken figure walked in the kitchen with her bare feet clapping on the wooden floor and nick following her, the maids looked at her with sympathy. She took a seat at the big kitchen island letting her feet rock back and forth in the air while she posed her hands on the counter looking at nothing in particular. She looks like she's in kind of a daze, nick thought then he whispered:

''Mandy can you get us two cups of milk please.'' She smiled nodding at him moving directly to get the cups. Nick sighted as he took a seat next to her

''Miley look at me'' he asked softly but she didn't respond so he repeated

''please Miley look me in the eyes so I can talk to you'' but she won't respond with a single move which made him do something that made her gasp in surprise and the maids to look at them in awe- with no warning he got up from his chair making her think that he was just leaving but he took her petite waist in both hands from behind, picking her up and spinning her around in a matter of a second then setting her on the counter with her legs falling on each side of his body and he put his hands on each side of them while her hands lay on his shoulders and her eyes wide open in shock but soon they got back to their normal state but her blue orbs were so dull and some bruises were still visible on her nose and cheek not to mention the other parts of her body which made something inside him ache but he couldn't point it out so he chose to ignore it and speak

'' what happened to you today? Who did this to you Mi? '' he didn't know from where did he have that nickname for her but it just rolled off of his tongue helplessly. She stared back to his deep brown orbs for the first time ever; she found herself lost into them and she couldn't help the warmth that took over her body and felt comfort for the first time in the twenty four hours that passed. She thought that he deserved to know what happened to her but is he going to even care.

_Well look at you he's the one who bring you home and put you into bed_, her conscience stepped in the intern bottle she had inside of her about telling him or not and then she decided to let it out tightening her grip on his shoulders a bit not minding the presence of the others around them, he deserved an explication, she kept repeating in her mind then she finally decided to speak up softly

''after you snapped at me this morning'' he nodded for her to continue happy that she was responding after all and upset that he snapped at her ''I went upstairs and changed into my shorts and v-neck and when I got downstairs I heard noises coming from the kitchen'' she held up the tears that were welling up in her eyes'' I - thought it was you, but when I looked into the kitchen I saw H-him a-a stranger man'' her tears began to fall while she continued her story

''I-I turned around too quickly so some vase fell down a-and that's when I felt him grip on my wrist tightly making me fall on the stairs and when I screamed he slapped me then he…he…'' a sob made it's way out of her mouth while her shoulders shook, he felt so sorry to her ''he what miley? What the hell did he do? ''

he asked her bringing up his hand to stroke her cheek softly. She choke on her tears taking in a deep breathe she bent her head down and managed to choke out ''he tried to… R-rape m-me'' everyone around them gasped. He couldn't believe what she just said. He could feel his temper rising, his face red and his fists clenching into balls with furry and anger

''I'm gonna kill that fuck-'' but his features softened when he saw the fear in her eyes he took her into his arms resting her head under his chin stroking her back with a hand and her hair with the other as she cried into his shirt ''Oh! Mi I'm so sorry ''

''I protested s-so he b-beat me nick… h-he wouldn't let m-me a-nd h-he ripped my –s-shirt'' she choked on her tears while he continued to rub her back to comfort her

'' he t-threw me o-n t-he glass table a-nd it hurt me so much a-and I c-couldn't l-let him s-so I saw your baseball bat so i-I h-eat him on the head and he went unconscious a-and i-I freaked out so I took your c-aa—rr'' she couldn't speak anymore so she let herself sob in his arms

''shhh. It's over now. I'm so sorry for what he did'' he whispered closing his eyes feeling her pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his now tear-soaked shirt ''uhm you guys can go to sleep. Thank you for the milk'' he said smiling weakly to them as he lifted her up and headed to their bedroom. He reached the bed to lay her down then he took of his shirt since it was wet then he slipped under the sheets wrapping his hands around her bringing her closer to him and in within minutes he felt her heavy breathe signaling that she was asleep, he smiled a bit to her tightening his hands around her closing his eyes for a much needed sleep and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful he felt with her in his arms and how perfectly she fits in them.

She groaned as she felt every part of her body sore and numb slowly she opened her eyes to see a bunch of curls that felt so soft on her nose then she heard a groan and two arms tightening around her ''shit, shit, shit '' she heard him whisper and smiled a little. He's cute when he's cursing. She thought then he moved his head to the side and their eyes locked. They stayed silent for minutes

''is everything okay? ''she whispered softly ''I should ask you the same'' he replied softly still looking her in the eyes ''just a bit sore. You? ''

''I'm late''

''for what?''

''for school'' she broke their gaze and sat up while his arms still wrapped around her

'' I should make you breakfast''

''it's fine the maids probably did it'' she looked at him confused ''the people of last night… in the kitchen?'' he tried to remind her. She scratched her nose a bit and he smirked lightly at her cute face ''ooh'' she realized then she got up and realized that her legs were bare she blushed furiously ''i…uh… I'm sor-''

''I couldn't make a choice so I put that on you if you don't mind'' she nodded her face still red and hurried into the walk in closet putting on a jean ''I-I'll wait for you downstairs'' she said softly exiting the room.

He entered the shower quickly relaxing his muscles then hurried to the walk in closet with a towel hanging on his hips he put on a blue v-neck and black washed jeans with a black chuck jailor on his feet then he run a hand through his curls and looked to his reflection in the mirror and titled his hair thinking about how much beautiful she looked when they woke up without make up on. He shook his head slightly and applied some dark temptation then walked downstairs.

Miley POV

I sat on the couch looking around awkwardly. This is my house but I felt so strange here. I stared to the baseball bat at the corner and cringed slightly at the memory of the thief. I shook my head and tried to think about something more delightful and the first thing that popped to my head is Nick. I thought back to this morning when he was holding me to feel his warmth; he had the most beautiful deep chocolate orbs and cute bunch of curls his hold was firm yet kind and caring. Did he care for me? I don't think so

_Well he did take care of you after the…_

That was out of pity

_Oh and you call holding you in his arms while sleeping is an act out of pi-_

''are you okay?'' said a velvety voice making me snap out of my argument with yuda me

I nodded my head slightly and he turned around

''wait'' I called he faced me and I met his gaze

'' thank you'' I said well the least I could do is thank him; the guy took care of me after almost getting rapped. he looked at me for a moment before sighting and then he smirked

''you're welcome miles'' I smiled to him and got to my feet then he did something that surprised me '' wanna have breakfast! Mandy makes the best pancakes'' he asked smiling sweetly I nodded since my stomach was practically yelling, he extended his hand and I took it . I smiled at how perfectly it fits in mine

_Don't forget the sparks, idiot_

Shut up and let me enjoy the moment. I walked with him to the kitchen and I caught his gaze. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but think maybe he's nice after all?

**So I wanted to make it cliffy but then I couldn't do that to the lovely ppl on fanfic so yeah I hope I'm doing well since it's my first fanfic ever so plz if ou have any advices you are more then welcome guys also I don't mind critique ! Bonne nuit! ;))**


End file.
